Hongshir
The Wandering Warrior of the Zantsuken School Hongshir is a Hero of The Light, a master of the Zantsuken School of martial arts, and a high ranking officer within the Dungeon of Dungeon Keeper Merlin. He is a man who values honor and Good and strives to right wrongs wherever he goes, regardless of how large or small. Abilities and Skills Hongshir is a master of the Zanshuken School, possessing great control of his Ki as well as extraordinary strength and reflexes. He is capable of moving extremely quickly, even over surfaces which could normally not support his weight, and has made use of this skill to effortlessly leap to the tops of buildings or houses. He also possesses a masterful knowledge of the use of pressure points, '''points in the body that allow for the proper flow of energy. Hongshir can strike these points to produce a variety of effects (increasing the flow of energy within himself, to almost instantly knock someone out, to stop their energy flow and kill them instantly...). After his many deeds in the name of Good Hongshir was also made a Hero by The Light. This status grants him access to a variety of goods and services all around Zyreema as well as grants him free roam over most borders. In addition, he has the ability to channel a fair amount of Holy Magic trough his Mark that he can use against the forces of Evil. The Wandering Warrior is also in possession of a '''Hero Portal Stone. A magic item which allows him some measure of instant transportation''' over areas he has been to before. On top of all of the above, Hongshir is very good with his hands. Crafting and carrying useful tools wherever he goes (and often using this skill to help those in need). Enemy to Dungeon Keepers Hongshir grew up in a village within the Wagashi Empire - until it came under assault by the forces of Dungeon Keeper Mordred. Most of the villagers, including the (at the time) child Hongshir were taken and used as slaves by the Dungeon Keeper. It was a few years later that Hongshir met '''Liu Ba, an aged marital arts master who freed the youth and took him in as his pupil and teaching him the secrets of the Zantsuken School. Under his rigorous training, Hongshir became a great warrior and eventually set off to battle Dungeon Keepers in the name of Good - hoping to get revenge on the Keeper that took it all from him all those years ago. He eventually followed Mordred into the mist where he... Relationships with Important People Ril Veius Hongshir would never have guessed in his life that he would serve a dungeon keeper, but he is proud to serve and assist the young dungeon keeper Merlin, as he sees the goodness within his heart. While Hongshir is rather uneasy about Ril's somewhat cold relationship with the light, he nonetheless understand's Ril's feelings of being somewhat abandoned by the light. Hongshir hopes to improve his relationship with RIl, so that he may draw out his goodness in full. Henry Mason ''' '''While Hongshir respects many important people throughout the dungeon, one person he does not like is Henry Mason. Hongshir feels that Henry's carefree attitude and overwhelming curiosity is a mask for a lack of empathy regarding other people's feelings and struggles. While he doesn't think Henry is an evil person, he does not really see the spark of goodness that he sees in Ril. While Hongshir is happy to cooperate with Henry, and assist him should he ever need help, Hongshir would not truly consider Henry a friend without him growing up a bit. Herveus Of all of the many personalities of the dungeon, the one that Hongshir likes and respects the most belongs to the Death Knight Herveus. Hongshir admires Herveus' warrior ethic and quest for redemption, and would trust him with his life. Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:NPC